


Не с тем

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Angst, Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Superior Iron Man Fix-It, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: По воле случая Питер думал, что заслужил второй шанс на исцеление и нормальную жизнь, но с каждым днём всё больше понимал, насколько же он её только сильнее рушил.





	Не с тем

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу сказать, что рамки Драббла (читайте - "зарисовки") очень ограничили меня в плане того, как всё показать и рассказать одновременно. Сказать было много чего, но для этого требуется немного другой размер. Минимальный - Миди. Да, не Мини, а именно Миди. Однако у меня и без того имеются незаконченные проекты, так что...  
Ребят, если все получится (давайте держать кулачки?), то полноценной истории по этой идее таки быть где-то в ноябре месяце:)
> 
> Коллаж: https://vk.com/public72627200?z=photo-72627200_457239503%2Falbum-72627200_00%2Frev

Питер никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы сойти с ума и не иметь возможности трезво мыслить, как раз наоборот, в нём годами горело жгучее желание всё и всегда понимать, а ярая справедливость так и лезла из груди вместе со стучащим в быстром ритме сердцем.

Он верил в невозможное, грезил своими самыми несбыточными надеждами и засыпал с мыслями влюблённого подростка. Питер не порывался что-то изменить — да, хотелось, да, шестнадцатилетний ребёнок подобной жизни не просил, но никогда не стремился менять что-нибудь, тянущееся из прошлого, ведь оно на то и не настоящее, чтобы оставаться позади, становиться опытом и воздерживать в дальнейшем от повторения собственных ошибок.

Пока дважды не умер.

Первый раз растворил его на Титане среди бесконечной инопланетной пустыни и невысказанных сожалений, всё же не посмевших сорваться с губ в момент своей же кончины и долететь до ушей самого важного, нужного и высокого ценимого Тони Старка. Наверное, потому что хотелось всего и сразу, но важнее оказалось сказать «простите»: за нерешительность, ребячливость, вечное сование носа куда не следовало, глупую влюблённость мальчика во взрослого состоявшегося мужчину и невыполненные когда-то обещания.

Тогда даже стало как-то неважно, что обычно говорилось нормальными людьми в последние секунды — ему впервые хотелось быть кратким. Вселенная позже отыгралась за провал, когда спустя пять лет, вдыхая воздух на поле боя, Питер увидел того, кого хотелось коснуться больше всего в непроглядной тьме, и понял — годы это не улетевшие в никуда пару недель, это долгие месяцы и походящие иногда друг на друга дни смирения, самокопания и старения. Они-то поиздевались над Тони на славу, сначала подарив семью в виде жены с дочерью и надежду на иной единственный шанс, а потом забрав расплату за мнимое счастье, отобрав у него саму жизнь.

Второй раз уничтожил Питера много позже, как по иронии, заставив ворваться в обваливающийся горящий дом и попытаться спасти оставшегося там человека. Он кричал, звал, умолял все инстинкты не подвести, но они подвели. Ребёнка и без него вытащили пожарные, а ему только и осталось, что почти задохнуться от резкого приступа паники и только и успеть заметить, как взрывается вокруг полыхающее в адском пламени пространство.

Больно. Точно было больно, Питер это ясно помнил, но следующее ощущение, появившееся между смешавшихся криков с улицы, летящих сверху металлических конструкций и полного чувства обречённости, удивило и несколько шокировало его — пустота, воцарившаяся на резком фоне тишины и чьих-то шагов сверху. Лучше бы он тогда не подрывался с кровати и не распахивал глаза, обнаруживая себя в своей же комнате, почему-то переделанной под старый лад. Уже в тот миг закралось подозрение, что всё пойдёт отныне не так, как представлялось в самых счастливых снах.

Спустя год Питер мысленно сходил с ума, взирая на своё покрытое красными отметинами тело, подумывал о том, чтобы время от времени перегибать с дозой снотворного и хотя бы отдалённо знать, что спасение — оно близко, стоит только чуточку подождать. Однако снова и снова мозг передумывал, по собственной воле отдаваясь в чужие горячие руки, так умело и искусно вытягивающие из абсолютно любого забытия, хотя знал — сам же, чёрт возьми, в них подался, сам же повернулся спиной к Дьяволу, которого не волновало «если» и «но как же», который поступал по-своему, совсем не в стиле знакомого Старка рушил человеческую сторону общества и… брал его, брал дома, в лаборатории, машине и людных местах. Брал до усрачки, потери сознания, срывающегося горла, пока собственное имя не вылетало из головы и не терялась координация в пространстве. Этого ли он хотел в своих потаённых юношеских мечтах? Питер уже и не знал.

Возрождение оказалось новой ступенью его развития и падения одновременно. Он заслужил второй шанс жить нормально, не улетать на ночные патрули, заставляя Мэй волноваться, не делать кучу глупостей и не соваться туда, откуда мог бы обратно не выйти. Заслужил получить внимание того, кто остался погребённым под слоями земли в прошлой жизни, а здесь преспокойно просыпался по утрам, был всё тем же Железным человеком и гонял опасных головорезов от невиновного населения Нью-Йорка. Точнее, Питер думал, что заслужил, ведь нормальные подростки не погибают ради спасения чьих-то жизней, но не сразу поняв, насколько сильно он всё разрушил, ещё круче, чем когда-то тогда, на той стороне. Потому что в этот раз Питер разрушил себя: медленно и изнутри.

Казалось, просыпаться день ото дня на ужасно дорогих простынях в одиночку ещё хуже, чем просыпаться рядом со своим искусителем — одиночество не просто так называется поводом для самокопания, оно заставляет думать и вспоминать, как же низко можно опуститься, при этом не переставая чеканить в мыслях, что он сможет это остановить. А в итоге оказывалось совсем наоборот, разум только сильнее погрязал в похоти, жгучем желании и нужде хотя бы на пару часов оказаться в прожигающем душу огне. Чтобы что? Ответа на это Питер тоже не знал.

Ноябрь в огромном мегаполисе всегда был холоден и зябок, когда никто не хотел ступать по лужам, ощущать проникающий через пальто отдающий зимой ветер, бояться нового потока дождя и ходящих то тут, то там обычных инфекционных болезней. Питер покрепче закутывался в плед, отпивал горячий чай с корицей и бродил безвольной тенью по огромному полупустому пентхаусу, оснащённому роботами-уборщиками и извечной ПЯТНИЦей. Через мягкие тапочки всё равно просачивалось неприятное ощущение для пальцев ног, расслабляющихся только в тёплых носках и под пушистым одеялом.

Бездумно бродя по коридорам, Питер уныло разглядывал и так заученные на зубок картины, узоры на дорогущих обоях и ровный белый потолок. Казалось, он мог смело перестать следить за ходом чисел, месяцев и сезонов, молча растворяться среди чужой роскоши и ждать какого-то неясного конца, однако почему-то этого не делал. Легче становилось несколько позже, когда стоило ему спуститься в лабораторию и приняться разглядывать свой новый — для этого мира — полностью чёрный костюм, не зная, в чём прелесть отсутствия ярких цветов, как сзади обхватывали в стальное кольцо горячие руки, а чужое дыхание опаляло затылок.

— Замёрз, маленький? — в самое ухо вопрошал мягкий голос, тягучим эхом отдающийся время от времени в голове. Питер когда-то хотел постоянно слышать его в подобной интерпретации, но не теперь. Не теперь.

— Не лето же, — тихо ответил тот, на секунду вспомнив непередаваемый адреналин от обычных для супергероев погонь. Если бы у него была возможность не быть отслеженным, каждая минута одиночества проводилась бы именно за этим занятием, таким родным и единственным, напоминающий о том, кто же он — Питер Паркер — такой.

— Мог бы позвать меня, незачем было идти, — протянул Тони, прижавшись щекой к приятно пахнущей макушке и посильнее прижимая податливое тело к своей груди. — Ты же не хочешь заболеть, верно?

— Чтобы ты больше не выпускал меня из дома? Нет, точно нет, — Питер горько усмехнулся на его слова, не имея представления, чего пожелал бы больше всего. Свободы, наверное?

— Ты и так выходишь подышать воздухом.

— До Мэй в Куинсе и обратно?

— Говоришь так, словно тебя кто-то заставлял подписываться на мои правила, — голос Тони стал серьёзнее, но от этого мурлыкающие нотки никуда не делись, вызывая целый табун мурашек по коже. — Ты сам впустил меня в свою жизнь, маленький. Теперь будь добр — терпи.

— А ты не думал, что… — вопрос почти вырвался, удивив Питера своей точностью. — Что я могу просто исчезнуть и больше не появиться?

Думал ли Тони? Он не был в курсе, но зато прекрасно знал, какого же сам мнения был о подобном варианте развития событий. Если бы неожиданно на Землю снизошёл здешний Танос, ему оказалось бы вполне просто попросить того сделать всё так, как следовало бы — чтобы окончательно умереть и на этом точка.

Питер не успел вовремя среагировать и взбрыкнуть, запоздало запрокинув голову назад в попытке схватить больше воздуха и сглотнуть подступивший ком. Крепкая ладонь, взметнувшись вверх, с силой зажала горло ровно настолько, чтобы имелась возможность частично дышать, но ровно в таком количестве, в котором Тони хотел ему позволять. Давление не уменьшилось даже тогда, когда Питер выпутал собственную руку из пледа и в молебном жесте дотронулся ею до неприятной болезненной преграды. Старк наслаждался этим. Всегда.

Заставив Питера запрокинуть голову ещё сильнее, Тони раздражённо сжал челюсти, вжимая юношеский затылок в своё твёрдое плечо. Он никогда о подобном не шутил, потому что привык — то, что принадлежало ему, другим не отдавалось. Его означало его в любом случае, особенно в том, когда что-то само отдалось ему в руки. Полностью и всецело. Тони чуть расслабил пальцы, получив необходимый эффект, другой рукой сжал лохматую макушку и прижался выпирающим из-за штанов стояком к прикрытым пледом ягодицам достаточно ощутимо. Ему нравилось быть хозяином ситуации. Тони это чертовски возбуждало.

— А ты попробуй.

***

Питер нисколько бы не удивился, если бы неожиданно с молниеносной скоростью в небе промелькнула яркая полоса света. Раненое бедро отдавалось жгучей болью, тянущейся до самых пят, порезанный в одном месте костюм со встроенной Карен привычно напоминал о важности внимания и целесообразности выполнения заданий. И как он только умудрился так глупо подставиться под нож? Питер бросил последний взгляд в сторону повязанных бандитов и, подпрыгнув на здоровой ноге, удобно уселся на пожарной лестнице, ожидая приезда патрульных полицейских машин. Кому, как не ему, это досконально контролировать?

— Благодарим за содействие органам полиции, Человек-паук! — ослепительно улыбнулся ему патрульный, тут же отвернувшись и проговорив что-то в свою рацию для других постов. Питер кивнул, сжав ладонь в кулак и проследив за тем, как «плохих парней» под руки ведут в сторону автомобиля с решётками.

Даже сотрудник правоохранительных органов пользовался экстремисом. Все на нём сидели, отдавая последние деньги ради собственной внешности, признания обществом, нереальной красоты и впустую отданных сбережений на благо самого знаменитого миллиардера Америки. Питер мысленно убивался с этого факта, однако закрывал глаза и оправдывал практически каждое действие Тони Старка, потому что хоть кто-то должен был это делать. И этим кем-то оказывался отныне один он.

Возвращение домой казалось ему пыткой, не сравнимой ни с чем, кроме болезненной смерти. Мозг отчаянно напоминал, что Питер мутант, который поваляется пару часов и придёт в себя, к тому же, рана сама по себе затянется за ночь, однако слабость и накатившая сонливость делали своё дело.

Огромная комната встретила его приветствием ПЯТНИЦы и запахом дорогого одеколона Тони, такого навязчивого и в то же время одурманивающего, что временами хотелось схватить какую-нибудь вещь, пропахшую им, и везде с ней носиться в течение дня. Питер повалился на кровать прямо в костюме, отчаянно застонав и еле заставив себя подняться, чтобы стянуть лишнее и добраться до аптечки — организм организмом, а загноение отхватить ему явно не хотелось.

Шествуя в одной футболке до ванной комнаты, он надеялся найти там антисептическую мазь или что-то вроде того, однако вспомнил, что самолично перенёс набор в сторону кухни, ибо и удобно, и бежать в случае чего никуда не надо. Правда, в этот момент Питер о своём решении ужасно жалел.

Превозмогая боль, ему оставалось мысленно материться на свою неосмотрительность и упрямо идти босиком по холодному кафелю. Усевшись на барный стул, он глубоко вздохнул с досады и, потянувшись к коробочке, за несколько минут удачно обработал глубокий порез, перевязал его бинтом, чтобы в рану ничего не попало, заварил себе чай с жасмином и, прихрамывая, направился вместе с кружкой обратно в комнату.

— Банды головорезов обожают таскать с собой всякую дрянь, — напугал его Тони, стоящий сбоку двери и задумчиво разглядывающий дыру в костюме. Точнее, длинную линию, до отвращения страшно портящую дорогую ткань.

— Обычные бандюганы, ничего особенного, — покачал головой Питер, прекрасно понимая, что Старк уже в курсе, большое спасибо видеокамерам города и сокрытым от него под паролем протоколам Карен.

— Не такие обычные, раз сделали _это_, — с намёком заметил Тони, отбросив костюм на кровать как что-то совершенно ненужное, и повернулся с крайне недовольным выражением на лице. — Я тебя предупреждал.

— В жизни каждого супергероя бывают казусы, — мягко ответил Питер, ставя кружку на тумбочку и аккуратно опускаясь на край кровати. — И в моей тоже. Просто немного отвлёкся и…

— Мне глубоко всё равно, Питер, что и как бывает, — чеканил Тони, оказываясь стоящим между ног своего молодого протеже и смотря на него сверху вниз. — Ты меня слышал, моё первое и последнее предупреждение тоже. Я говорил, к чему приводит безответственность, и погляди теперь, что стало с защитным костюмом, который вообще-то огнеупорен! Складной нож? Серьёзно? Не трать моё время, милый, и просто согласись, что на данном этапе всё.

Питер резко застыл, а затем поднял полный удивления взгляд вверх. Старк действительно что-то подобное говорил в момент, когда создал полностью чёрный огнеупорный прототип, беря во внимание развившуюся у него пирофобию, но он и подумать не мог, что это настолько буквально должно было звучать. Тони был помешан на безопасности тех, кто для него что-то значит, однако другими он не командовал. Эта часть досталась Питеру всецело.

— Ты… Ты преувеличиваешь значимость события. Это просто царапина, Тони, — вскинул он брови, поражаясь, насколько можно быть непреклонным в столь двояком вопросе.

— Скорее, это тебе кажется, что всё подряд надо оставлять так, как есть. Однако сейчас я хочу решить одну конкретную проблему и на корню пресечь её дальнейшее возникновение, способствующее моей головной боли, — практически цедил Тони сквозь зубы, потянувшись и ухватив пальцами тонкий подбородок напротив. Это не было похоже на удушение, но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы Питер ощутимо вздрогнул и сглотнул. — Я не желаю тебе зла, ты же знаешь. Прекрати противиться и дай слово, что на этом всё.

— Не могу, — выдохнул Питер, закрывая глаза и вдыхая один из самых любимых запахов на всём белом свете. — Это моё предназначение, моя ответственность. Я не могу…

— И в чём заключается твоё предназначение? — Тони скептически вскинул бровь, прожигая насквозь непривычным холодом голубых глаз. — Шастать по крышам, получать раны и подставляться под огонь всякий раз, как адреналин в голову шарахнет? Это оно? Отвечай мне, чёрт подери!

Глаза. То, что в первую очередь отличало здешнего Старка от былого — того, кто погиб, защищая каждого человека на Земле, вернувшегося обратно после повторного щелчка Халка. Того, кто заботился, но не тыкал во всё подряд носом. Кто поступал по совести, но ни за что не позволял себе чувствовать над кем-то маниакальное превосходство. Если бы тот Тони знал, что творится с другим миром, слишком похожим на их родной дом, но уже практически полностью погрязшем в похоти, лицемерии и зависти, пожалуй, он бы…

Задержав на секунду дыхание, Питер оглядел лицо своего вечного искусителя, боясь, что тот может каким-то мифическим образом прочитать его мысли. Если бы «мистер Старк» был жив и узнал о произошедшем пожаре, наверное, он бы забрал его с собой, не имело значения, куда же — обратно в свой мир или в могилу. Потому что ему не хотелось быть таким, как они.

— Тони… — он осторожно дотронулся ладонью до крепкой руки, удерживающей его подбородок, и кончиками пальцев прошёлся по горячей коже, превращающейся в адское пламя под воздействием экстремиса. — Не заставляй меня становиться кем-то другим. _Пожалуйста._ Не делай из меня другого Питера Паркера.

— Другого? — недопонимающе переспросил Тони, перемещая ладонь на гладкую кожу щеки и проходясь по ней тыльной стороной. — О чём это ты?

Питер ничего не ответил, только ощутив болезненное покалывание в районе груди и потершись о знакомую ладонь. Пожалуй, он никогда не захочет признаться в том, как похерил всё в прошлом мире, упустив и любовь всей своей жизни, и шанс нормально жить. А ведь ему даже не было известно — как после его смерти теперь там жила тётя Мэй? Как с этим справились Нед и Мишель? Узнали ли об этом Мстители, или им от всей души было всё равно? Спросить бы кого-нибудь… из иной реальности.

— Не вынуждай меня запрещать, — Тони смягчает взгляд, заметив совершенно неясную ему смену эмоций у Питера на лице. — Если я говорю «нет», этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы ты по собственной воле перестал что-то делать и мне не приходилось прибегать к другим мерам. Мы уже обсуждали это, не так ли?

Бросить всё означало предать и переступить через самого себя. Сколько раз в этом мире Тони вынуждал его так поступать? Пять? Восемь? Десять? Питер стойчески себя убеждал, что делает это по своему желанию и пониманию, что если не так, то тогда вообще никак. Он переехал от тёти, оставив её на попечение Хэппи Хогана, перешёл в университете на заочное отделение, с друзьями только переписывался, не смея без разрешения куда-то ступать за пределы Манхэттена…

Конечно, Питер пробовал нарушить «закон», причём, несколько раз, и в конечном итоге за ним всегда вылетал либо один из предыдущих Марков, ловко подхватывающий подмышки и несущий до самой комнаты в небе только таким способом, либо с грохотом перед ним приземлялся сам Тони. Маниакальность. Вот, как это называлось. Сначала это пугало, потом мозг привык.

— Да, я помню. Да… — глаза Питера вмиг потускнели ровно настолько, чтобы неприятное чувство прошлось по сердцу Тони странной волной. Переступить через себя означало предать, и он безоговорочно только что опять это сделал.

— Уже лучше, — приподнял уголки губ Тони, резко толкнув Питер назад и повалив спиной на кровать. Тот чуть приподнялся, постаравшись предупредить о своей до сих пор зудящей ране, но Старку это и не потребовалось. Он и так всё очень хорошо понимал.

Проснувшись посреди ночи полностью голым, Питер безэмоционально в темноте разглядывал горящий тусклым голубым цветом реактор и мысленно прокручивал то, на что же он действительно подписался. На лицемера? Лжеца? Маньяка и убийцу? Точно _да_ — всё это вместе взятое.

Он часто представлял себе, как обернулась бы жизнь, окажись они вместе с другим Тони Старком. Воображение чётко вырисовывало картинки, превращало отдельные детали в красивый для них обоих финал, а потом в груди что-то нещадно ёкало, заменяя любую счастливую сцену на воспоминание о похоронах лучшего героя Америки, на глаза тут же наворачивались непрошенные слёзы, всхлипы вырывались сами по себе, как бы он их ни подавлял, и осознание, что он губит своё настоящее, пуская его вниз по колее. Не тому Питер отдавал лучшие моменты, не тому позволял собой управлять и командовать, не тому прощал жестокость и чрезмерное эго и не с тем вечерами засыпал рядом в одной постели. Не с тем.

Утром Тони привычно долго целовал его в кровати, позволяя теперь Питеру на себя навалиться сверху, после чего мигом вылетел из дома и отправился вести то ли конференцию, то ли заседание — короче, чёрт знает, куда. Когда неожиданно по телевизору, любезно включенному ПЯТНИЦей, по новостям начали крутить новость о неожиданно скончавшихся в полицейском участке бандитах, только недавно взятых под стражу, он замер на пару мгновений, прокладывая нужные параллели, и продолжил готовить завтрак.

Питер отучил себя остро реагировать на чужие смерти. Просто их убийца неуправляем. Даже тем, кто засыпал и просыпался с ним по утрам. Питер находил себе одно оправдание, заставляющее никак не комментировать это в течение дня. Лучше уж такой Тони, чем никакой. Лучше уж такой…


End file.
